Un lache
by Pyrix
Summary: c'est nul mais si vous avez rien d'autre à faire...venez lire! Bon, c'est l'histoire d'un lache qui ....


Auteur : Pyrix Titre : Un lâche  
  
Cette histoire est inspirée d'un sujet de rédaction pour un brevet blanc de français..donc, pas très recherchée ! Je l'ai modifiée à la sauce H.Potter, vous verrez le résultat. Mais bon, les persos sont pas à moi.vous connaissez la chanson.  
  
Prologue :  
  
Ron est passé dans le camp de Voldemort. Il ressemble quelque peu à Peter dans sa manière d'agir.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Ron tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Tous ses membres s'agitaient. Il était debout devant un miroir et observait son médiocre reflet. Ses bottes noires luisaient sous sa robe tâchée de boue. Son visage recouvert d'une cagoule à l'habitude, laissait paraître les os de ses joues creuses sur son teint cadavérique. Les cheveux roux et courts avaient échangés leurs place avec une tignasse brunâtre pendant lamentablement sur ses épaules. Un rictus déformait ses lèvres décharnées et ses yeux luisaient de terreur. Ainsi, dans quelques heures, il serait sur un lit de mort ou en train de fêter son improbable victoire. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un duel contre Potter ? Il était sur de perdre ! Même Voldemort avait peur de lui.  
  
*************  
  
Flash back :  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione commençaient leur septième année d'études à Poudlard, et bien que au courant du retour de Voldemort et des risques de rester avec le jeune Potter, ils étaient inséparables. Un jour cependant, le collège fut attaqué, et le tiers du corps enseignent ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves furent décimés. Les jumeaux Weasley en faisaient partie et Ron ne l'a jamais pardonné à Harry, même si ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie. Quelques mois plus tard. Ron a été aperçu combattant aux cotés du Seigneur des ténèbres, lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, aidant les Aurors de temps en temps, avait réussi à capturer la plupart des mangemorts, laissant Voldemort les tuer par erreur. Il était devenue l'idole de certains et le cauchemar d'autres. Ron le trahi donc par jalousie, et il payait maintenant sa convoitise. Pourtant il était son meilleur ami ! Il ne pouvait pas le tuer comme ça ! Mais il était devenu mangemort, c'est cela qui fera la différence.  
  
*************  
  
La pièce était vaste et glaciale, et les quelques lambeaux de toiles qui flottaient comme du brouillard sur les murs, ne suffisaient à égayer cet endroit triste et sobre. Un éclair violent fit jaillir au travers des immenses fenêtres, une lumière aveuglante, dévoilant ainsi, au centre, un fauteuil défoncé et rongé par les mites. Une ombre vague était avachie dessus, tenant un verre, sorte de calice. Celui-ci contenait un liquide ambré qui laissait échapper des volutes de la fumée nauséabondes, et dont la composition ne figurait que dans les vieux grimoires de magie noire. La haine et la peur s'insinuaient en lui. Il les détestait tous.Le temps semblait se jouer de lui, étirant ainsi les quelques heures qui lui restaient à l'infini, lui dévorant l'âme. Par l'une des fenêtre, il observait le cimetière. Un voile fantomatique serpentait entre les tombes délabrées, et la lune y faisait danser des ombres informes et inquiétantes. Les sépultures éparpillées sur le sol glacial, laissaient un cercle percer le centre de ce champ funèbre. Les étoiles scintillantes se noyaient dans un brouillard aux reflets pourpres de la lune. Seuls les hurlements du vent dans les arbres squelettiques hantaient cette plaine. Weasley imaginait avec horreur son adversaire, le transperçant d'une lame d'acier, ou le tuant avec la minutie et la patience d'un psychopathe. Son visage n'exprimait rien mis à part du dégoût et de la déception ; chose courante à la vue du mangemort. La chaleur, due à l'alcool, qui l'enivrait précédemment le quitta peu à peu comme le monde nocturne engloutit le soleil sanglant au creux des ténèbres, et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ron, pâle comme la mort tenait à peine debout, attendant que celle-ci le cherche. Un murmure peureux transperçait inlassablement son l'esprit, une phrase qui lui enlevait le peu d'estime qui persistait en lui : « Fuit ! ». Toute sa vie était fondée sur ce principe. Il l'avait déjà fait et le referait sûrement. Il avait peur de mourir et préférait servir le pouvoir plutôt que d'y succomber. Mais ce soir, c'est son passé qu'il devra affronter, et celui-ci ne le laissera pas s'échapper à nouveau. Pourtant, un filait de lumière jaillissait de ce puit sans fond : et si ce n'était pas Potter qui le tuait cette nuit ? Fatiguer de penser à cela, il se dirigea vers la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. A peine allongé, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
************************************************************* ************************************** C'est court ! C'est court ! Mais trouvez un sujet de brevet passionnant !? La suite pour.hum.disons.quand j'aurai le temps !! N.B. les reviews font toujours plaisirs 


End file.
